Here without you
by Mlle. Blueberry
Summary: Voila plusieurs mois que Zack est mort. Mais Cloud, lui, est toujours prisonnier du passe. Os, caractere OOC .


I'm here without you… :

A Final Fantasy VII O.S …

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Tout vient de Final Fantasy VII

Rating : T

Genre : Romance (un peu ^^), Tragedy

Résumé : Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que Zack est mort. Cloud, lui, est toujours prisonnier du passe. OS, POV Cloud, OOC

Notes : Fiouh, voila mon tout premier O.S ^^ ! J'espère qu'il sera satisfaisant. Normalement, j'ai tout relu, mais ne m'en veuillez pas trop s'il reste quelques fautes … Reviews, si le cœur vous en dit =) !

''_Zack … Pardonne-moi …''_

Je relève la tête vers l'homme à moitié saoul qui vient de m'envoyer à terre . Il faut dire que je me suis laissé faire … Car moi aussi, je suis raide mort sous les verres de vodkas et autres mélanges de Gin et de whisky qui me font tourner la tête . Mais que veux-tu , c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas totalement sombrer .

Je me redresse sur mes jambes avec difficulté, et assène un coup de poing mémorable dans la figure de celui qui vient de me frapper.

Cela va faire maintenant presque deux mois que tu es partis … Presque deux mois que je suis saoul en permanence, et que je me perds dans des combats de tavernes futiles, unique issue de secours à cette vie qui m'écœure … Vie que tu m'as laissé au prix de la tienne … Pourquoi Zack ?... C'était toi le héro, pas moi …

L'autre gars étant toujours à terre, je me dirige vers la place où j'étais installé avant que cet importun vienne me déranger, et attrape mon verre de tequila que je vide d'un trait.

Franchement Zack, à quoi pensais-tu ?... Comment as-tu pu imaginer que moi , un prétendu SOLDAT paumé de 23 ans , pourrait réussir sa vie déjà gâchée bien avant … Je ne sais même plus si la descente aux Enfers a commencée avant , ou après que tu ne m'abandonne , toi mon mentor , mon presque frère , et le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu … Tu m'as laissé seul , et je ne peux rien faire pour revenir en arrière , peut importe combien de fois je l'ai pourtant souhaité .

Tu aurais beau dire qu'il y a tout les autres, Vincent, Tifa, Yuffi, Barret, Cid, etc … ils ne sont pas toi, et ne le seront jamais. Et comment veux-tu que j'arrive à vivre en sachant que toi, tu es mort par ma faute, à cause de mon ignorance et de mon incompétence ?

Je pourrais me repasser par cœur dans ma tête le jour où tu m'as quitté … Lorsque je t'ai rejoins , toi criblé de balles , baignant dans ton propre sang pour avoir fait l'erreur de me protéger … Tu m'as attiré contre ta poitrine , me marquant à tout jamais de ton sang accusateur , et me fichant une pointe empoisonnée au plus profond de mon âme , lorsque tu m'as demandé de ''vivre pour deux'' … Cette vie que j'ai choisie te convient-elle ?... Franchement, ne te doutais-tu pas que je serais incapable de savoir ce qu'est ''la vie'', moi qui n'ai connu que la Shinra et ses guérillas sanguinaires pour le pouvoir ? Et je sais très bien que ca aurait été pareil pour toi … On n'appartient pas au monde des vivants, nous les ''SOLDATS'' … Tout ce que nous savons faire, c'est nous battre.

Ah, finalement, l'homme au sol se relève, et me lance un regard de travers. Dommage, je pensais l'avoir définitivement assommé. Il se jette sur moi, et m'assène coups sur coups. Je le laisse encore faire … Après tout, je le mérite … J'ai été incapable de te sauver, alors je le laisse me frapper, imaginant que c'est toi qui me frappe, une juste vengeance que je comprendrais parfaitement …

Puis, je réplique, l'envoyant voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cette fois, il ne risque pas de se relever de sitôt, vu la force avec laquelle je l'ai projeté contre le mur.

Je me relève, et passe une main devant ma bouche, plus pour m'empêcher de dégueuler que pour stopper le sang qui coule de ma lèvre meurtrie. J'empeste l'alcool, si Tifa me voyait dans cet état, je me demande ce qu'elle dirait … Sûrement rien, car elle ne pourrait pas comprendre … Personne ne le peut …

J'attrape un verre sur une table, et ne sachant même pas ce qu'il contient, je l'engloutis direct. L'alcool qui passe dans ma gorge me brûle, et m'arracherais presque une petite grimace de dégoût si je n'avais pas déjà bu pire …

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux blonds en bataille, puis me dirige, titubant, vers la sortie. Cet endroit m'étouffe, j'ai besoin d'air … Au passage, je chope une bouteille de vin, et l'emporte avec moi à l'extérieur sans payer bien évidement, mais vu la pagaille qui règne maintenant dans l'établissement, je doute que quiconque s'en soit rendu compte …

La porte franchie, je me retrouve seul à l'extérieur le vent glacial de la nuit contrastant avec l'atmosphère brûlante de l'intérieur me coupe le souffle. Je m'avance un peu plus loin, et m'arrête au coin d'un lampadaire blafard pour vomir. Putain d'alcool … Mais j'y suis habitué maintenant, à me vider les tripes nuits et jours …

Je relève la tête, sentant un regard posé sur moi. Zack ?

Mes yeux enivrés ont un instant l'illusion de rencontrer ta silhouette, tes yeux d'un bleu monacale, comme les miens, marque indélébile de la mako … Mais en fin de compte, ce n'était qu'un rêve, et c'est la présence de Tifa et Barret qui me ramène à la réalité. Ils me regardent, avec un air de tristesse sur leurs visages, ainsi que de l'incompréhension …

Je déteste ces regards , qui ne sont rien d'autre que des élans de pitié de ceux qui n'ont pas vécus l'Enfer de perdre la seule personne qui compte pour nous , et qui prétendent savoir ce que l'on ressent .

-Que me voulez-vous ?...

Je reconnais à peine ma propre voix … Elle est éreintée, complètement rouillé par l'alcool, ainsi qu'une culpabilité qui me poursuit, et que je ne peux plus cacher …

-Cloud, il faut que ca cesse ! Commença Tifa, d'une voix chevrotante. Regarde-toi, tu es complètement ivre, et ce tout les jours sans exceptions ! Et depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ou dormit !

-Qu'est-ce que ca peut vous faire ?... Grognai-je, leurs expressions de pitié collée à leurs visages m'insupportant.

-Voyons Cloud, nous sommes tes amis ! S'énerva Barret, qui s'avança jusqu'à moi, me saisissant par l'épaule. Et toi, tu continus de te détruire à petit feu ! Ne crois-tu pas que s'en est assez ? Il serait temps de te reprendre, et d'enfin admettre que Zack est mort, de finir ton deuil ! Sors du passé, sinon ca va finir par te tuer ! On sait qu'il comptait beaucoup pour toi, mais il …

-Tais-toi !

J'ai hurlé ces mots, et est repoussé violement Barret en arrière, lui lançant un regard remplie de menaces.

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez …Déclarai-je d'une voix sourde. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que ça fait …

-Alors explique-nous ! S'écria Tifa, en sanglotant. Je ne supporte plus de te voir dans cet état Cloud … Et je me fais du souci pour toi … On s'en fait tous.

-Franchement, c'est inutile … Crachai-je. Je ne vis pas comme vous. Je ne le peux pas, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé. Parce que je …

Je ne trouvais même pas la force de finir ma phrase … Zack … Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ? Ils me disent de me reconstruire une vie nouvelle, mais ton souvenir me hante, ca vire à l'obsession. Peut-être est-ce ma punition ? Peut-être me prives-tu d'un avenir pour t'avoir volé le tiens ? Rassures-toi, je ne t'en veux pas … Et si c'était possible, je m'infligerai encore mille souffrances, car je ne me pardonnerai jamais ta mort.

-Cloud … Si tu refuse de nous laisser t'aider, nous ne pourrons rien faire. Déclara Barret après un silence.

-Dans ce cas, ne m'aidez pas. Je veux juste … Être seul.

Tifa et Barret me fixèrent encore quelques instants. Je devais avoir l'air pathétique, appuyé contre le poteau, une bouteille à la main … Ils devaient peut-être même me prendre pour un zombie, ou un alcoolique dépressif, ce qui ne serait pas faux, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre …

-Très bien … Déclara finalement l'homme à la peau mate. Mais si jamais tu changeais d'avis … Tu sais où nous trouver.

Puis, ils rebroussent chemin, Barret serrant d'un bras Tifa, qui se met à sangloter.

Je reste là sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que les phares aveuglants du véhicule de Barret quittent le parking, et ne soient plus que des points rouges s'éloignant sur la route noire.

Je quitte le poteau, vacillant comme je peux jusqu'à la lisière d'un bois en face du bar, dans lequel je m'enfonce, sans même avoir conscience d'où je vais.

Finalement, c'est dans une sorte de clairière que je m'écroule, me laissant tomber au sol sans aucune énergie, le regard vrillé sur la lune qui éclaire de ses rayons blancs, donnant un reflet argenté à tout ce qui m'entoure, même si j'ai du mal à le percevoir derrière le rideau flou devant mes yeux.

Mon ami, mon frère … Est-ce-que tu m'observe de là-haut ?... Est-ce-que toi aussi, tu me regarde avec cet élan pathétique de pitié ? Non, tout sauf ca … Si toi aussi, tu te mettais à me considérer comme un pauvre petit chien égaré, je pense que je ne résisterai pas à l'envie de me tuer sur-le-champ. Parfois, je me demande même ce que j'attends pour le faire.

Sûrement est-ce parce qu'à chaque fois que je songe à me donner la mort, tes paroles résonnent dans ma tête, celles où tu parle ''d'héritage vivant'', et de ''vivre pour deux'' … Ces phrases, qui me torturent, et m'empêchent d'abréger mes souffrances … Car j'ai l'impression que si je me tue malgré tout, c'est comme si je te tuais toi aussi, une deuxième fois … Et cette idée, je ne la supporte pas …

Je porte avec quelques difficultés la bouteille de vin à ma bouche, et la vide de moitié à grandes goulées. Au moins de cette façon, je peux accuser l'alcool et la drogue, c'est plus facile que de se résoudre à passer à l'acte de sa propre main. Et puis, cette mort là sera douloureuse et lente, c'est pile ce que je mérite…

Tiens ? Est-ce-ton visage que je vois se dessiner parmi les étoiles ? Oui je reconnaîtrais ton sourire si chaleureux, si spécial entre mille. Ah, si seulement il m'étais possible de te rejoindre …

Je lève une main vers le ciel, les effets du vin me donnant le pitoyable espoir que tu puisses la saisir.

''_On est amis, pas vrai ?...'' _

Cette phrase résonne dans les airs, comme si tu me parlais depuis ton royaume céleste. J'écarquille les yeux, des larmes cristallines commençant à perler, pour finalement tracer des sillons sur mes joues. Je me rappelle de cette phrase , du moment où tu l'as dite , et même de ton sourire à ce moment là … Si seulement j'avais pus te le rendre , te dire que oui , nous étions amis , et surtout que tu étais la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi ….La seule personne à m'avoir porté de l'intérêt alors que je venais à peine de débarquer à la Shinra … La seule personne prête à aller jusqu'à me sauver la vie, et veiller sur moi alors que je suis resté dans un état catatonique pendant si longtemps … Mais ca , tu ne le saura jamais … Tu es mort , avant que j'ai pus te dire quoi que ce soit , et je me maudis d'avoir été aussi faible alors , de n'avoir su te retenir , au moment où tu m'a caché , allant affronter seul ceux qui ont causés ton trépas …Foutue mako …Je me déteste pour ca , si tu savais à quel point … J'ai même , durant mes nuits de sommeils délirants , maintes fois rêvé que nos places étaient inversées , comme elles auraient dues l'être dès le départ un rêve où tu étais en vie …

Puis finalement, je sens les chaînes lourdes du sommeil commencer à m'attirer vers le monde de mon subconscient, et mes paupières encore humides de larmes se fermer lentement sur ton visage, que je ne souhaite pourtant pas quitter.

Zack , vivement que tout ca me détruise , que l'alcool , les combats inutiles dans les bars , et les drogues dures que j'avais avalé à plusieurs reprises , mettent fin au brouillon tâché de sang que furent mes 23 années d'existence , pour enfin pouvoir te rejoindre en haut , te dire tout ce que je n'ai jamais su te dire , et te laisser me frapper pour mon incompétence à vivre , pour avoir abandonné aussi vite , etc. …

Oui, car quoi qu'il se passera à ce moment là Zack, je ne serais plus obligé de me dire qu'une fois encore, je serais seul ….


End file.
